


The Santa Suit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Clause is coming to town. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Santa Suit

**Title:** The Santa Suit  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Santa Clause is coming to town. ;)  
 **Word Count:** 155  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Innuendo.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Saint Nick, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Sexy santa](http://ruggerjohnnyd.blogs.com/photos/uncategorized/2007/12/21/234157788edwdcq_ph.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Santa Suit

~

“Aren’t you ready yet?” Draco called.

“Almost.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It’s a Santa suit, Harry. If you don’t watch out, the _real_ Santa will be coming to town before you’re ready. How difficult could it be to put on?”

“Not difficult,” Harry said, emerging from the walk-in closet. “I’m just not sure if I feel comfortable attending your parents’ Christmas fancy dress party like this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous--” Looking up, Draco mouth dropped open.

Harry, looking absolutely edible, leaned against the closet door. He was shirtless, with only the Saint Nick jacket on, his tattoos showing, his hipbones making Draco’s mouth flood with saliva. He tugged at the trousers. “You don’t think these show a bit too much?”

Draco didn’t say a word, he simply pounced. And when he had to make his apologies to his parents he didn’t feel even a little guilty. After all, someone had to make sure that Santa kept, well, _coming_.

~


End file.
